We propose to operate a Biomedical Technology Resource dedicated to computer vision methods for neurocartography. This Resource will pursue a research and development program in mathematical and statistical techniques and in computer algorithms best suited for the development of innovative, efficient, reliable, and practical methods of obtaining accurate quantitative data from brain images. The essence of the proposed technologies are tools to map experimental neuroanatomical images into a reference atlas and tools to automatically process them once they are transformed. The power of this technology is in the potential of combining maps into multimodal representations facilitating an integrated view of brain structure and function. To complement this technology, the Resource, as an aspect of its service activity, will distribute a high- resolution three-dimensional rat brain atlas, brain mapping software, as well as operate facilities open to the research community for the production of additional brain atlases. The Resource will disseminate the developed techniques, methods,a nd technologies and train the scientific community through workshops, conferences and on- site tutorials.